


O Que Você deixa para Trás

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gen Work, Teen Pregnancy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Essa Beth não é a sua filha, ela é apenas outra Beth de outro Rick. Exceto de todas as maneiras que ela é, como todas Beths são.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Beth Smith (Rick and Morty)
Kudos: 3





	O Que Você deixa para Trás

Naquele universo Beth deu a luz a uma menina mais cedo naquele dia. Como nas maioria dos universos que Rick checou. 

Essa Beth não é a sua filha, ela é apenas outra Beth de outro Rick. 

Exceto de todas as maneiras que ela é, como todas Beths são. 

Ele vê o bebê primeiro no berçário, ele não vê muito de sua filha nos traços da menina. E ele pensa que Summer soa como um nome de stripper. E ele sabe que talvez um dia ele vai amar essa criança, se ele voltar para valer. Mas agora ele olha para o bebê e sente culpa.

 _Cala a boca o culpado é o imbecil que engravidou ela_ ele diz para si mesmo mas não soa tão convincente. 

Ele vai para o quarto da sua filha em seguida. Ele prepara um raio de congelamento caso haja alguém lá, mas não há ninguém além de Beth dormindo na cama. 

Ele se aproxima da cama e Beth não parece como uma mãe, e ele esperava que ela parecesse. Mas não sua Beth ainda mais menina do que mulher. Ela é jovem. Jovem demais para essa merda. Como sua própria Beth de seu universo original é. E é sua culpa, garotas sem _daddy issues_ não acabam grávidas aos dezessete anos. 

“Pai ?” ela diz suavemente. 

Sua mão vai até o raio de congelar, mas para quando ele vê a expressão no rosto dela. Ela parece bem grogue, obviamente esse hospital deu a ela algumas drogas de qualidade. 

“Sim querida papai está aqui” 

“Eu sinto muito”

“Por que ?”

“Por isso, por tudo. Eu sei que não é como você imaginou que eu acabaria. Tudo que eu sempre quis foi que você tivesse orgulho de mim e agora eu arruinei isso”

“Idiota, você não está acabada, isso é apenas contratempo. E você nunca poderia me fazer não orgulhoso de você” 

Apenas após as palavras estarem fora da sua boca ele percebe que elas são verdade. 

Ele acaricia a cabeça dela, seus dedos passando pelos fios dourados. 

“Durma princesa, papai está aqui e tudo vai ficar bem”

“Certo” ela diz e fecha seus olhos. 

Ele beija a testa dela. 

E vai embora antes que ela abra seus olhos de novo. 


End file.
